BK's Canon Universe + Explanations
Let me clear up a bit about my personal canon universe, which may or may not apply in other roleplays. The Imperial Heroes A group of four (Kornerupine, Prehnite, Pleonast, Heulandite) who met up together and traveled around the world. (To see how they met, read My fanon. They are named because two of the four gems (Kornerupine, Prehnite) are from the Homeworld of the Imperial Empire, located in Alpha Centauri. The Imperial Empire An empire located in Alpha Centauri. Homeworld of Prehnite and Kornerupine. An important ally of Homeworld during the Rebellion. Planets =Teguir= Homeworld of the Imperial Empire. Homeworld of Kornerupine and Prehnite. =Dectolian= Neutral planet located in Alpha Centauri, but sometimes caught in conflict during the Rebellion. Think "Native Americans". Homeworld of Pleonast. =Sanskros= Desert planet. Homeworld of Sandstone. =Alpios= Mountainous planet. Homeworld of Heulandite, Stillbite-Ca and Stillbite-Na. =Earth= Homeworld of the Gem Rebels. =Steliu= Poor, run-down merchant planet, almost entirely destroyed by The Imperial Army. Homeworld of African Emerald. =Grabunden= Poor, run-down sister planet to Steliu. Homeworld of Graphite, and where he met African Emerald for the first time. Almost entirely destroyed by the Imperial Army. Backstories =AE and Graphite= Met each other in Grabunden, Graphite's Homeworld, shortly after AE's home planet was evacuated. Little did they know, the Imperial Army aimed to destroy not only AE's homeworld, but also its sister planet, Grabunden. They moved to Earth and hid away for a while. =Kornerupine, Prehnite, Heulandite, Pleonast= See "The Imperial Heroes" =Sandstone= From a small city in Sanskros, but as a gemling, was lost in the southern deserts, whether purposefully or accidentally. He taught himself to use the land and wilderness to his advantage, even able to control the sand. He marched to the capital, demanding to see the people who left him behind. Instead, he was made a general of the Sandskrian armies. =Stillbites= They were both made in Alpios's Kindergarten, at the same time, next to each other, same gems with different chemical buildings. They were friends, and traveled to Homeworld, until Na's greed and Ca's low common sense drove them apart mentally. Eventually they were made fierce rivals, fighting each other constantly. Current Rivalries Sandstone and Scolecite: Sand vs. Water. 'Nuff said. Heulandite and Prehnite: Both warlike gems, have a friendly rivalry. Stillbite-Ca and Stillbite-Na: Classic Twin Rivalry. List of Gems =Generation I= Beige Calcite Limestone Aragonite =Generation II= African Emerald Graphite =Generation III= Kornerupine Prehnite Pleonast Heulandite --Fusions-- Brucite =Generation IV= Scolecite Sandstone Stillbite-Ca Stillbite-Na =Generation V= Apatite Zincite Clinohumite Oligoclase Praisolite =Generation VI= Nephrite Metatorbernite Natrolite Mesolite Scapolite Sphalerite =Generation VII= Dolomite Gypsum Australian Jade Australian Sapphire Phosgenite Chesterite =Generation VIII= Arensopyrite Talc Geode Digenite =Generation IX= Huntite Fossil Agate Actinolite =Generation X= Red Amethyst Blue Amethyst Vermarine Brecciated Jasper Note Some of my OCs I will not be using commonly in roleplays, one that I feel are not well enough designed on my part. These include: Oligoclase Praisolite Mesolite Scapolite Dolomite Australian Jade Australian Sapphire Talc(However, I will be giving Talc a rework at some point.) Category:Fanons